memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Altamid
| strength1 = | losses1 = Several members of the USS Enterprise crew USS Enterprise | combatant2 = Krall's Swarm | commander2 = Krall | strength2 = Many Swarm drones | losses2 = Several Swarm drones }} The Battle of Altamid was an engagement between the and a massive fleet of single-crew vehicles commanded by Krall, which culminated in the destruction of the Enterprise and the capture of her crew. Prelude On stardate 2263.02, an agent of Krall's, Kalara, was dispatched to Starbase Yorktown to lure the Enterprise to Altamid under the pretense of rescuing her trapped crew. As the Enterprise contained the last component of a disassembled ancient bio-weapon called the Abronath, Krall sought to use the weapon to attack the Federation. The battle Upon arrival at Altamid, Ensign Pavel Chekov detected a proximity alert - a large "swarm" of ships which refused to answer the Enterprise's hails. Captain James T. Kirk immediately realized the threat posed by the swam and ordered the Enterprise to red alert and it's shields raised. The swam moved in on the Enterprise, which began firing its phasers and photon torpedoes at will, however the phasers proved only minimally effective due to the sheer number of the swarm ships and the torpedoes were unable to hit them due to their small size. Spock quickly advised Captain Kirk that the Enterprise would not be able to adequately combat the swarm just as hundreds of Krall's ships slammed into the Enterprise s navigational deflector dish, their numbers instantly overwhelming the starship's shields and completely destroying the dish. Captain Kirk ordered the ship to warp away from the vicinity in desperation even without this critical system operational. This order proved futile as the swarm proceeded to attack the warp nacelles, completely severing them from the stardrive section. With only sub-light travel possible, Chief Engineer attempted to reroute warp core power to provide additional energy to the impulse engines which were located, as in all vessels, on the aft section of the saucer-shaped primary hull. The swarm ships lodged in the Enterprise hull began sending boarding parties aboard, led by Manas, killing numerous crewmembers. Kirk ordered the crew to take defensive action against the intruders, with Spock and Dr. Leonard McCoy leaving the bridge to assist. Krall himself soon boarded the saucer in search of the Abronath. Spock realized Krall's intent and alerted Kirk who left the bridge to Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu to secure the artifact while McCoy had found several crewmembers "drained" of their life signs. With power from the warp core diverted to the impulse engines, the Enterprise attempted to head back towards the nebula in an attempt to lose the swarm. In response, Krall ordered the swarm to cut the Enterprise s "throat," the slender pylon connecting the primary and secondary hulls. As they had done to the nacelles, the swarm collided with the neck section of the Enterprise, detaching it from the stardrive section, cutting off the impulse engines from the warp core. Complicating matters, a portion of the neck section was still connected to the saucer causing the damaged impulse control computer to continue to attempt to draw power from the warp core. Spock and Dr. McCoy were thrown clear of the Enterprise in one of the swarm ships. The surviving crew in the careening saucer section realized that only by manually executing saucer separation protocols and freeing the saucer from the neck section would the impulse engines be forced to accept power from the saucer's fusion generators. Lieutenant ventured to the control room for this system to help Kirk engage the separation. Meanwhile, Kirk and Krall battled hand to hand for control of the Abronath. Uhura was able to engage the saucer separation, trapping her with Krall, who took her captive. However, the damage to the Enterprise's saucer was severe. With structural integrity and inertial dampers failing, Kirk ordered the surviving crew to abandon ship. He also took the opportunity to hide the Agronath in the cranial cavity of Ensign Syl. Faced with being captured, Scotty equipped himself with a respirator and encased himself in a photon torpedo which was fired from the torpedo launcher and headed towards the surface of the planet. Krall's forces began to capture the escape pods as Kirk, Chekov, Sulu and Kalara escaped from the doomed Enterprise. The saucer section entered the planet's atmosphere and crash landed. ( ) Appendices Appearances * : ** External links * Category:Alternate reality Altamid